1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the production of rotationally symmetrical high-strength components formed from short fibers suspended in a liquid. Short-fiber molded materials have been used for a lengthy period of time for the production of complexly shaped members by means of pressure dies. The breaking length, in effect the specific strength of these materials is, however, inadequate for utilization in extremely rapidly rotating components, such as the compressor wheels of gas turbines or turbochargers.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
German Pat. No. 21 63 799 describes a process for the satisfactory production of oriented short-fiber mats possessing high strength. Molded components made from such mats preimpregnated with synthetic resin evidence quite high breaking lengths, namely up to 90% of those of wound members. In this process, the fibers which are washed out of a liquid consisting of resin, hardeners and solvents are poured onto a moving screen belt in a manner similar to the manufacture of paper whereby an orientation of the fibers is obtained through the movement of the belt and through the flow. These mats (prepregs) can then be cut into flat pieces which can then be so superimposed as to produce a laminated voluminous formable member. This member is then inserted within a molding die and therein compressed and hardened into a high-strength shaped member.
This process is disadvantageous in that the components are manufactured from a large number of individual layers of oriented fibrous material and in the symmetrical arrangement of these layers. Furthermore, rotationally symmetrical bodies can only be produced from many layers with their fibers arranged in a generally restricted acceptable manner. Particular difficulties are encountered in the selection of the correct volume and the distribution of the material in the case of a complexly shaped member such as, for instance, a compressor wheel with integral blading. Spirally or radially arranged layers are difficult, if not completely impossible, to produce by means of this process.